Once Upon A Wife
by Sixpence394
Summary: When Hermione falls of a 50-foot ladder and hits her head, she wakes up in an unfamiliar room, wearing unfamiliar clothes, and seeing her husband, who is, ofcourse, Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Once Upon A Wife

**Prologue**

To put it simply and straightforwardly… They were married

Yes, she was no longer Hermione Granger the bookworm.

She was Hermione G. Malfoy .

The wife of Draco Lucius Malfoy

Mother of Lyra Marie Malfoy, a beautiful 3-year old with undoubtedly Platinum Blonde hair with light gentle curls. Her eyes were an amazing mixture of stormy grey and honey-brown. Talkative, but very logical indeed. She was actually TOO smart for her age. Her almond eyes who's eyelashes would touch her lids every time she would flutter them open.

She loves to write books, as she was an owner of the sister shop of Zonko's. It was a big house-like store, with 3 floors. It was surrounded by big crystal windows. The Beige colored wall blended with the chestnut shelves which carried the hard-bound books. In other words, she owned a library.

And, she has changed over the past 7 years. Her usual bushy brown hair, turned into Soft curls that ended on her Thoracic Cage, It was no longer limp and boring. It was now in the color of Dirty Blonde, bobbing up and down whenever she would walk.

She never really was fond of make-up. Other women always put on make-up, they even carry it around in their round bulging purses, as if they could never live without it. But Hermione had a natural glow in her skin. She had a fair complex, her rosy cheeks and red lips made her look like a model from a T.V. show she once watched, when she was still in the muggle world. She had a very petite figure, a figure that every man would drool and fantasize of, to be precise. Her swift and elegant movement had been in her nature also. She always had a nice posture, so she had no trouble carrying random objects without accidentally dropping them.

Her warm smile would always light-up the world even at the darkest of times. A safe and reassuring smile that tugged Draco Malfoy's heartstrings. He was very possessive with her indeed. He loved her with all his heart, the last thing you should expect was him cheating on her, but everyone did't even dare to consider that thought. He changed for her, he was destined to be with her… And he was destined to save her.

For the fates have screwed their destiny up. On November 14, 2005, an unfortunate event happened.

As the Honey-Brown eyed Gryffindor was standing on a 50 foot ladder, probably trying to find a book to read, A tranquilizer gun hit her on the head… Then she fell.

The last thing she could remember was, she was being hurried into a room with the familiar Blonde Slytherin running along by her side, stroking her hands, reassuring her that it will be alright. "It's gonna be alright" Those were the last words she heard…for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Wife –Chapter 1

The sun shone, and a ray of blinding yellow lights were projected through the half-closed maroon drapes. A brown 'Maya' bird was twittering around collecting bits of twine and twigs, clearly making a nest for her young ones. A woman was sleeping on the mahogany king sized bed. _Hermione _was sleeping there. As the chirping became louder and louder, the Brunette stirred and finally fluttered her eyes. Crawling her way out of it. And with a 'thud' she fell on the silver Persian carpet. She couldn't help but notice the burning sensation of pain from her bruised body. But she ALSO could/t help but notice… where the hell she was.

This was not her room, the room was enormous sophisticatedly modern looking. The walls were plainly cream colored. The floors were marble and very well polished.

But this was not her house, nor was this her clothes, she hasn't have a clue where she bought the expensive material of clothing.

Her eyes wandered off to her ivory white skin, and on her ring finger… a gold wedding band, encrusted with diamond spelled the words 'Malfoy' not a common ring, but VERY unusual indeed.

"AAAHHH" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. _She was married? _And worst case scenario, she was married to a Malfoy! And the only existing Malfoy that was her age was none other than the stupid, arrogant, spoiled brat named Draco.

She was having a slight seizure with her breath, And after a minute of staring at the ring with disbelief, she finally straightened up her act, but she heard a rapid pace of footsteps getting closer and closer.

The door burst open, to reveal the one and only, pale faced, blonde git, that was supposedly her husband.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Does anything hurt?" He asked, with worry filling his swollen eyes. Hermione was frozen… Her mind was not responding, Her breath was shortening and she was barely breathing. "S-stay away" She said, her voice croaking that it was barely audible.

"Come again Love?" He questioned, moving closer to her, and she, obviously, backed away slowly

"Go away… Please" She whimpered. Who wouldn't go bonkers, if you woke up one day, married, in a house you didn't know, in clothes that she never would even dare to buy, and in a situation where your wed to a person who you have detested ever since you were eleven.

"Come on, Mione! Talk to me" He reached for her shivering hands, but she pulled it away, before he could even touch her. Her heart was beating fast, Her pulse went increasingly rapid. Her lips were turning white, for this situation was worse than being faced with Voldemort himself.

She looked around, searching for a chance to escape. Aha! There was an open door on the right corner of the room. She waited for a moment, then dashed towards the beech door, skidded, and slammed it tightly. Draco's leather, Italian designer shoes, could be clearly heard, coming towards the door.

"Hermione…Come on, tell me what's wrong-You've never acted like this before" His voice was soft, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was also kind and loving.

Weird thing is, something about it made her stomach churn, a familiar uncomfortable feeling hit her. But she ignored it.

Finally, she plucked up the courage to speak.

"What happened?- Why am I here?" She demanded

"Love-Are you alri-"

"I asked you a question!" The brunette said firmly

"If you insist." He sighed " Yesterday, you fell off a 50 foot ladder, though the doctors said there was nothing wrong with you. You're at Malfoy Manor- because this is where you live for the past four years. Why are you asking?"

She didn't reply but nodded inwardly, _I need a brain adjustment_ she mused.

Meanwhile, Draco was struck with doubts. Had the doctors been mistaken? Was there really something wrong with his wife? Oh, Merlin forbid it to happen!

"Err-Mione, do you really not know how you ended up here?"

"I-I don't know…" She stuttered

"Love, open this door. Please! Let me help you" He cooed

She hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in. Considering, he does seem to care for her. He smiled, and pulled her in for a hug. But she didn't pull away, she just stood there-motionless.

She could smell his peppermint aftershave, lost in thought, she closed her tired eyes.

When he finally released her, he held her hand, and squeezed it lightly in a reassuring way.

"Before we do anything, Let's eat breakfast" he smiled at her.

He lead her down the wide marble staircase, she was half-annoyed and half-fascinated, one, because she couldn't believe that heads of house elves were displayed on a bronze plaque, on a corner on the right. Fascinated, because, who wouldn't?

The Manor was HUGE. \ The wardrobes and other displays were made of Teak. The hallway is large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering the stone floor. The walls of the entrance hall display pale-faced portraits lining the walls, and at the end of the hall is the bronze-handled door to the drawing room.

Draco led his wife to the farther Southern corner of the Living Room, The Dining Room was grand!

A ten foot glass dining table stood in the middle of the brightly-lit room (quite opposite from the Hallway) Like a gentleman, Draco pulled a chair for Hermione, then came, jostling down, a small house elf with, surprisingly, decent pair of clothing. It's white baggy shirt was well pressed and, on it's thin,pale wrist-was a blue wristband with the words "Malfoy" was embroiled on it. "G'morning Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy!" squeaked the elf "What can Wispy do for you?" The elf was happy, it's big ears flapping softly while it's head was bobbing up and down.

"H-Hello" came a quivering voice from Hermione's mouth. She was surprised that she and Draco would think that, even house-elf's should have a sense of style. Because not long from now, an identical elf was carrying two plates that were protected with a metal cover.

It had a silver badge with the name "Mimsy" embedded on it.

"Mimsy has cooked beakfast, please enjoy Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" the elf nodded curtly and was gone with a loud _CRACK_

"Wispy, kindly check on Lyra please" Malfoy said firmly. It was surprising that he was now atleast a bit polite with house elves. No longer ordering them as if they were robots that are capable of anything.

"Who's Lyra?" Hermione asked, still not touching her food

"Your daughter of course" He smiled lovingly.

Hermione froze, she had a_ daughter? _How could she forget she had a daughter? And as if on cue, Wispy came back, holding a small hand with such care as if it were porcelain. He smiled and pushed the child softly towards the couple.

And at the sight of this, Hermione was breath taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Wife- Chapter 2

Hermione couldn't help but smile down her daughter. She was beautiful.

"Mummy!" cried the small child, currently running toward her mother, her soft blonde locks bobbing up and down. She had her short arms open wide, expecting a hug from her mother. Hermione left her seat and knelt down to welcome her daughter into a tight embrace. Suddenly, everything felt familiar, like this happened everyday, all the time. _Well of course it does! You're a mother! _She mused.

"Mummy, I had a dream about flying carpets! And daddy was the one steering it and you and me were riding all over the world and-and, I also saw a flying dog in the air mummy!" the 3 year old kept babbling and rambling about her dream and all Hermione could do was smile. Until Draco scooped out the girl in his arms and swung her around slowly, she burst into fits of giggles while being tickled by her father.

"Hey there princess! Why don't we eat first?" Draco was beaming down at his daughter, for the first time, Hermione saw a father, a loving, responsible, and a caring one. Malfoy's behavior was a bit deplorable, acting all lovey-dovey and stuff. But that was negative Hermione speaking.

The ex-Gryffindor and Slytherin was seated-one chair apart from each other, the three year old occupying the space between them.

While Draco and Lyra were happily eating (Lyra, with the help of his father of course) Hermione hasn't even touched her food yet. She was looking down on her daughter, then to her husband. How could this have happened? The last thing she could remember was having a row with her husband _Ronald Weasly_

Wait! What happened to R_on _by the way?

"Mal-Draco…" she corrected herself immediately, considering the fact that their daughter, who was used to his parents' lovey-dovey actions. "What happened to Ron by the way?" she asked

Draco gaped at her, as if she said something unbelievable.

"H-Hermione" he looked down on his daughter who was staring intently at both of her parents. "Let's talk about this later" He said firmly, She knew she wouldn't get anything out of him with the tone of his voice .So she just nodded curtly

"Mummy…. Why haven't you kissed daddy yet?" said Lyra, her tone of voice, curious and was staring at her mother wide-eyed. "You always kiss daddy everyday while we're eating breakfast…" she looked down, probably disappointed.

"There's nothing wrong princess" chimed Draco's voice "mummy just** forgot **is all.." Draco shifted on his seat and stood up, walking toward her beloved wife, he leaned down and kissed her unsuspecting lips. "There, happy sweetie?" he smiled warmly at his wife before tapping his daughter's nose. Lyra just giggled and nodded.

She was motionless….sitting there, looking at her peas with newfound interest. Draco Bloody Malfoy had just kissed her, as if it was norma- wait it was normal… he was her husband after all. And Merlin knows what they've been doing in their married life. And this thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Daddy! Can we go to the park later?" the child said, while tugging the sleeves of his father.

Draco smiled down Lyra, lightly pinching his daughter's cheeks

"Of course we can, would you like bring with you" he asked, referring to his daughter's favorite toy bear. She had _always_ adored that doll; as if it was her own best friend. Well that's normal for a 3-year-old….right?

She nodded her head and started doing a funny little dance, even though she was sitting. Maybe this was to show how happy and satisfied she was.

Hermione, pulling her eyes of her food, snapped back to reality. Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy _was_ the softy kind of type? She couldn't help but smile softly.

_Maybe I chose the right man_ she thought.

**AN: Hey guise! Remember to review! :))**


End file.
